Lucky Four Leaf Clover
by Drama Kagome
Summary: Oh no! Its St. Patrick's day in the feudal era! What will happen? Whats this? Naraku and Kouga! And Kikyo! What could possibly be going on here? ONE SHOT! InuKag


NEW ONE SHOT

Okay I had to write this for St. Patrick's Day. Its short, funny and strange at the same time. I hope you all like it. R&R please.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or his ears. I only own this one shot.

On wiss ze one shot………..

……………………………..

**Lucky Four Leaf Clover**

…………………………….

"This is wonderful!" Kagome exclaimed, laying on a field of wild flowers. The sun was in the sky. It was a too hot or too cold of a day for March weather. So the gang decided to take a break from hunting Naraku and the remaining Shikon Jewel shards.

There was a gentle breeze that played with Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Sango's, and Kagome's hair.

"Taking a break and smelling the fresh and clean Spring air." Kagome continued, inhaling the air.

"Yeah it is." Sango replied, laying next to her on the ground, looking up at the sky which had a little white puffy cloud floating around it.

"Aren't you women always taking a break?" Inuyasha complained. "A little walk never hurts now and then."

Kagome ignored him as she rolled over in her stomach and looked at the shamrocks that were by her. Carefully, she picked through each and everyone, counting the leaves on them.

"What are you doing Kagome?" Miroku asked her, watching her pick through the shamrocks.

"Looking for a four leaf clover." She replied, smiling to herself. "The Irish say 'if you find one, you'll have good luck'" She picked up on and looked at it. She counted the leaves on it. One…two…three…FOUR!!

"I found one!" Kagome excitedly exclaimed, jumping up and down while holding it in her hand.

"Well done Kagome." Miroku said to Kagome. "Feel lucky yet?"

Before she could reply a man with black greasy hair with red eyes walked over to them. Inuyasha got in front of Kagome protectively as Naraku walked towards them. But something about him confused Inuyasha.

He didn't smell like he wanted to pick a fight. He actually smelled like he wanted to be…nice to them.

"What do you want Naraku?" Inuyasha growled at him. Naraku seemed to not notice his growling.

"I came to give your mate Kagome a little gift." Naraku replied, an actual smile on his face. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed when he said 'mate'. Naraku held out his hand to them.

Kagome hesitantly opened her hand. Naraku opened his hand and dropped something purple in her hand. All of them looked in her hand.

In her hand was a almost complete, tainted free, Shikon Jewel. Kagome looked up at Naraku in disbelief. Naraku shook his head then disappeared. A moment later the wind picked up behind them. They looked at Miroku who was pulling of his charm that sealed his wind tunnel.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked them, looking at his shrinking wind tunnel. Finally it disappeared all together. "Its gone."

Suddenly, a whirl wind appeared behind them. Inuyasha growled, his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

A man appeared from the whirl wind. He had his long jet black hair in a pony tail and was wearing brown clothing made out of fur.

"What do you want wolf?" Inuyasha asked him.

"Relax Inuyasha, I came here to give _your_ woman a present." Kouga replied. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, his eyes saying 'Did he just call me by my name and call you my woman?'

Kagome shrugged. Yeah this was getting strange.

Kouga held out his hand towards Kagome. He dropped two Shikon Jewel shards in her hand.

"Take good care of your mate Inuyasha!" Kouga yelled as he ran away from them.

All eyes were on Kagome and the four leaf clover now.

"What just happened?" Sango asked them.

"Well," Miroku started. "First Naraku came and gave Kagome the whole Jewel and then disappeared, hopefully for good. Then Kouga came and gave Kagome his Jewel shards."

"Yeah. But what was strange is that both of them said Kagome and Inuyasha are mates." Sango told him. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Kagome and Inuyasha. They both blushed deeper.

Suddenly, three white snakes flew above them. And then Kikyo appeared in front of them. Inuyasha gasped at her.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha softly exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"_This is it, he's gonna go with her." _Kagome thought sadly.

"I came here to say goodbye to you." She replied. "Now that Naraku has disappeared and the Jewel out of his possession, I have no reason to walk among the living anymore."

"What do you mean Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked her.

Kikyo shook her head. "Good bye Inuyasha and Kagome. I wish you the best of luck." She turned to Inuyasha. "Take good care of your mate Inuyasha." With that, she disappeared in a poof. Kagome's soul that was in Kikyo's body, returned to Kagome's.

All eyes returned to look at Kagome and the clover.

Kagome laughed nervously "I guess it really is lucky."

Off to the distance, a short little green man watched the gang look for more shamrocks on the ground, fighting over the ones that they find.

"_Four down, millions to go."_ He thought as he walked away from them.

The End……

Owie! My wrist hurts from typing to much! That's what I get for writing. Oh well, how did you guys like it? Was it good? Was strange yet funny at the same time? I thought so. Well I got to work on my math homework now. So R&R please.

Drama Kagome.

Happy St. Patrick's Day.


End file.
